darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Nomad
He runs the game around here. The throne looks to be harnessing some sort of energy. }} |text1=Normal |item2= 45,000 (Nomad's Requiem) 90,000 (Dominion Tower) |slaylvl = No |members = Yes |experience = 3488.5 |aggressive = No |poisonous = No |immune to poison = Yes |immune to stun = Yes |attack style = typeless |attack = 75 |defence = 75 |magic = 75 |ranged = 75 |attack speed = 5 |max hit = 2072 / 2940 (Normal attacks, quest and tower respectively.) Soul Blast: 7500 Disintegrate: Max health - 1 Flame vortices: 4000 |weakness = None |always drops = Nothing |examine = The scourge of souls. }} |text2=In combat |item3= |text3=Dishonour among Thieves }} Nomad is an immensely powerful warrior-magician and the host of the Soul Wars minigame that he created. He will offer free tours of the battlefield along with a short explanation of how the game works, or a book that explains fighting in Soul Wars. The game is just a facade, however, and part of the sorcerer's secret plans that he executes in a huge cave complex beneath Soul Wars Island. Nomad has an unfortunate imp minion called Zimberfizz. With a combat level of 699, he has the highest combat level of any quest monster in the game. He may be re-fought as a class A boss in the Dominion Tower (after Nomad's Requiem) or twice consecutively in a special match. History Nomad built the Soul Obelisk, a powerful artefact featuring in the Soul Wars game, and used it to gain immense power from souls by channelling their energy into a throne of his making in secret. It is believed he did this to prepare to usurp a former master. He attempted to achieve this by harnessing the soul energy from the throne, supplied by the people playing Soul Wars on the surface. However, by 169, Zimberfizz began to suspect something and recruited an adventurer to check out Nomad's tent. They entered it and discovered Nomad's temple, where they oversaw the man himself being threatened by a trio of elite dark warriors, whom he easily killed. Upon noticing the adventurer, Nomad warned them not to go any farther, but they did so anyway and, working their way through the temple, confronted Nomad on his throne. Thinking the adventurer to be another assassin sent by his Master, Nomad proceeded to attack. He initially had the upper hand in the battle with various extremely powerful attacks, but was eventually defeated by the adventurer, stating that "they have doomed this world" before falling to the floor. The adventurer and Zimberfizz then examined the body to conclude that Nomad was dead, after which the imp took over the role of Soul Wars host, planning to bottle and sell the obelisk's souls. However, as they left, Nomad stood up and teleported to an unknown location. After the death of Guthix and the dawn of the Sixth Age, Nomad's actions remained largely unknown until the events of Dishonour among Thieves, in which Zamorak asks the adventurer to find him and recruit him in his heist. The adventurer encounters Nomad being attacked by Death, who claims that Nomad has stolen souls that belong to the Underworld, and that he himself is supposed to be dead. However, the player does take Nomad away, and Nomad becomes a key part of the heist team, tasked to steal the Stone of Jas. During this time, Nomad's Master from Nomad's Requiem was revealed to have been one of several over the years, an unnamed traitor to the Zamorakian cause. When the foreshadows of the heist team are defeated, Nomad reveals his true identity and is against the Zamorakian cause, and tries to claim at least a piece of the Stone of Jas, throwing his spear at the player. If the player throws the spear back at Nomad, it will hit him and he will not get a piece of the Stone. Zamorak later enters the room, angry at his deception and hits him, causing him to fall to the floor. He then looks angrily at the player, and before Zamorak is able to kill him, teleports from the room. If the player dodges the spear, Nomad will grab a piece of the Stone before teleporting out of the room. Capabilities and Strategies Quotes Gallery Nomad's Requiem1.png|Nomad is seen talking with former colleagues. Nomad's Requiem - Throne.png|Nomad sitting on his power throne. Nomad Teleports.png|Nomad teleports away! Nomad kills player.gif|Nomad kills a player during a Soul Wars tutorial. Nomad Dom Tower glitch.gif|A glitch that causes Nomad to become stuck between two pillars in the Dominion tower. Nomad fights Nomad.png|Nomad fighting the Nomad apparition. Nomad concept art.jpg|Concept for Nomad in Dishonour among Thieves. News main Runefest-2015 (5) update image.jpg|Nomad alongside Vanstrom Klause and Colonel Grimsson in Nomad's Elegy. Trivia *The idea of Nomad's master being Lucien was confirmed by Mod Mark in the official RuneScape lore Q&A from 4 November 2012. *Nomad has become much stronger since the events in Nomad's Requiem; in Dishonour among Thieves, he consistently hits 1,500 against Elite Wights when the player controls him. However, as the wights only have 1,500 life points, it is possible that Nomad is even more powerful. *Nomad bears a rather strong resemblance to the Metal Gear Solid 2 character Fatman. *The Nomad Chathead bears a resemblance to the face from the Disturbed Album "Stupify". References fi:Nomad Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses